Positions of the Kama Sutra
by Newget
Summary: Out of the 245 different positions, I am doing 30. Basically small little one-shots based on my favorite Fairy Tail pairings. More information on the inside!
1. 14 Tulip - RoYu

**Over on AO3, me and a couple of friend's of mine are doing a challenege that involves the Kama Sutra. There's 245 poses split between 8 different authors! If you would like to see some different poses, here's the link: **

** /series/1294751**

**Enjoy the rest of this little mess (x **

* * *

**The **building thrummed with the tunes of this celebratory night; each pump of the bass shaking the walls. His feet trudging along the grand stairwell of Sabertooth. A much smaller pair of feet stumbling over his own, passing him with a small peck on the cheek.

Rogue chuckled at her chasteness, knowing full well of her drink choices of this night. Not a single virgin cocktail. Yukino's usual a Crocus Sunset. Except when his lips met her once more, fresh citrus still present on her lips. Yukino stilled, face in a state of full bloom; cheeks dashed with pink and wide-eyes ready for more.

Cheers floundered about and his own blush was reciprocated. Taking a small strand of silver hair, Rogue pulled it behind her ear. His breath brushing dangerously across her ear. "That may be our queue to leave."

"Take me away then…" Not a single word slurred but each simply enchanted. Rogue didn't need to be told twice.

His hand snaked around her own, slipping past her once more. Each step making his heart beat louder; pulsing wildly. Yukino squeaked at his eagerness, practically dragging his lover up the stairs.

With another burst of energy, he pushed the door open. Yukino following him inside, chasing after her own wiles. Her laughter was chalked full of life, lighting his dim room up.

Another quick kiss and he was on the bed. In blissful content with the woman who lay on top of him. Rogue had paid no mind to whatever party Sting had schemed, his gaze solely focused on the celestial mage. Just as it was now.

Though her hair was standing at odd ends and the small black flower clip was askew, Yukino was breathtaking. The full moon crowning her the platinum with an effervescent crown. A true queen of the stars and she was within his grasp. She always had been.

A small smile ghosted her lips as his hand steadily trailed over the soft lines of her face; cupping her face within his palms. Mocha eyes present and blooming with compassion. A trait he became familiar with only because of her.

Her lower lip jutted out, his thumb involuntarily brushing over it. But her eyes softened as she gently reminded him, "Take me away, Rogue."

No haste was needed as he brought her lips down over his, his finger threading through her short tufts cradle her head. There wasn't a single playful endeavor as their mouths mingled with one another. Only a small dance, each taking the lead. The small trot slow, swinging low and sensual as he sucked her bottom lip. A small gasp elicited as he nipped against the plump fissure. And he did it again.

His lips skipped over hers, just as his hands did over her sides. Not a single complaint made as he ghosted over the firm globes of her behind -only a small mewl. Leaving a small trail of saliva over her open shoulder, slim fingers driving into his scalp when he bit down.

"Gods.."

He then bit down on the juncture of her shoulder just to spite her. Relishing in the fact that she cursed once more. His teeth has left no mark, merely love bites. Small reminders of how much she truly meant to him.

The next couple steps ran by him in a flurry of clothes and tangled limbs. He silently chided himself for not lighting at least one candle as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and the buckle of his belt. His only savior the small prying fingers of Yukino, graciously setting him free. The favor returned as he untangled the flower clip from her soft tresses.

They settled into the same position before, his member pressed between them. Yukino leaned over to the bed stand, granting him a view of her porcelain tush. "You forgot one small thing…"

"Hmm?" Lazily he trailed his hand over her backside. Rogue couldn't help but grin as she swatted his hand away.

The small black plastic caught between her teeth as she ripped the package open. He scoffed at his own forgetfulness, helping her slide the condom over his length -only to be swatted away again.

"I can do it by myself." Yukino sent him a small smile, rolling it all the way down.

His words strangled as her hand closed around him. Her wrist flicking with small movements, "S-So you can tease but…," Rogue's breath shaky, breathing out, "I can't-"

Yukino's lips enveloped his own, all signs of his whining consumed by her subtle sweetness. Her mouth curled, a hot breath fluttering against his tongue as she positioned him. He guided her, easily pushing into her folds.

Both letting out small moans as they were finally one. Her hips gyrated against his, penetrating deeper than before. He wrapped his arms around her waist snuggly, keeping up their tempo.

The bed creaked only to be drowned by Yukino's cries of pleasure. He grunted as he quickened ever so slightly, his love pleaing, "Slow, slow…"

Her elbows pressing into his chest, honey-brown looking deep into his own. Rogue stopped for but a moment, the tip of his nose grazing over her jawline; followed with a trail of kisses.

"Tell me what you want." His voice muffled as he suckled at the column of her neck. He could wait all night just to make sure Yukino was fine.

In a dangerous flick of her hips her heat roved over his length. He couldn't help but groan, nipping his canines against her throat. She moved again, clenching her sides so she couldn't move. Yukino let out a small whine of frustration, bucking against him.

"Tell me, Yukino…" His member strained, pulsing within her.

Her brown orbs were glazed with the mistress of lust as his eyes met hers. Rogue chuckled as there was a moment of sanity, her breath heavy. "Slow… Just go slow. Take me away, _Ryos_."

The "r" rolled over her tongue ravenously, making him spiral into his own bout of lust. Rogue meet the steady gyration of her hips with merciless thrust. Their pace that of a snail, his grip tightening around her waist with each slap of skin.

A growl spilling from his lips as Yukino moaned his true name aloud; crying it out again as he tipped her over the edge. Rogue drove into her, prolonging her climax.

"Yukino…," her walls spasmed around his length, sending him right over the edge with her. He growled as his seed spilled into the plastic, cursing quietly.

His breath labored but not as much as Yukino. A small sheen of sweat coated her body, her lips curling deviously.

Her lips folded over his, his chest rumbling with satisfaction. Through their slow and sloppy kisses she asked tenderly, "Another round?"

Rogue couldn't help but grin, opting to flip them over. He pulled back, brushing his fingers down the side of her face. Her ample chest heaving in surprise as he reached over for the nightstand. "Mmm… Just for you, love."

* * *

**This is also a result of feeling very soft lately uwu**


	2. 102 Libido - LyoGray

**Just a quick smutty drabble before I head to a job interview today. Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

Their night together certainly not ending anytime soon as the wind howled against the walls of the small cottage. Magnolia's blizzard battling against their abode, making the wood panels shudder. Only the generated heat between themselves making the illusion of a warm room real.

A low grumble pushed past his lip from the sudden intrusion. "We should'a used some more lube."

His complaint was hushed by a low chuckle. "Just let me help you."

It pulsed within him, hot and yet frigid as the weather they were so used to. Long and calloused fingers skimmed across his waist, pulling Gray down farther. Followed by a quick thrust and he was liquified; cursing Lyon's suave measures.

Another chuckle passed, his breath fanning against his back. Involuntarily he stiffened, thin lips pressing against his shoulder blade.

"You can't make me do all the work this time," Lyon teased in a hushed tone. His lips still caressing the muscles of his back. Gentle -even as each one left a stinging reminder of the time they had lost.

Leaning back, Gray shuddered as his member pulsed even more. His hips folding into the man underneath him, positioning his hands on the cotton-stiff sheets.

Along with him, Lyon let out a small sigh of relief. His fingers roving over his chest, urging him on. And on Gray went.

Their promises to one another silent. Even as they broke into a cold sweat, working his hips over Lyon's shaft. A strong arm snagging around his abdomen in a secure hold; embracing him as Lyon closed in on his end.

"Shit…" A sharp inhale was taken, encouraging Gray.

Lyon's exhale spread against the nape of his neck as he leaned back further. His hips roving over the ice mage to the fullest extent; letting out his own small cries of pleasure.

Another strangled cry came from the man beneath him. Lyon's hand clasping around his hip as he drove into Gray ruthlessly. Each thrust triggering a new sensation within him.

"Gr-Gray… Just like- Gah…" Lyon puffed as his seed spilled deep into him. His seed warm within him, relaxing against his sturdy chest.

He turned, his lips gracing Lyon's cheek. "You were saying?" The long wisps of white hair fell over his face as the slow blanketed the Fiore mountains. He brushed it out of the way, arching a brow.

Lyon merely rolled his eyes, "Next time I'll last longer." A grin pulled at his lips, "Unlike you, I haven't been out of practice."

"But my skill is still better-" Only to be cut off by a pair of ravenous lips.

* * *

**This is also my entry for LyoGray week. I just love this ship to bits and wish that I could have written more but this will do. ;; And to anyone who reads this, I wish you a good day. **


	3. 146 Emmanuel - Minlu

**Inspired by theseventhstar on tumblr! **

* * *

Life was always different than she expected it to be. Who thought that love would've fallen into her lap, even after her ceaseless chasing. But always after a man, not a woman.

Her lips puckered up against the thick olive branches nestling against her cheeks. Thrice she suckled on the sweet skin. Her tongue laden with the sweetest salt and grime, licking so her mark was made known. Lucy's incessant "warm-up" was for herself, she wanted more time. Her head thrown between pathways of rambling thoughts and insecurities.

"_Why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" _

Lucy preached under the altar in voice. Hesitant to take action as the bud of flowers hovered closer, slick with it's fruity nectar. But was this what Aquarius had wanted for her?

She blew against Minerva's folds, igniting the woman above. Her legs shifting, brushing her own locks of corn against the sheets. Lucy felt trapped but not from the gates of heaven that surrounded her.

A golden chain sat between her breasts, refusing to take it off in their hot flury. Lucy only needed it for the sake of judgement. Her desires unmatched to the spirit she had sacrificed. Judgement hanging from the long thread much as the look Aquarius shared daily.

An invaluable item that unlocked the doors above. Which locked away her darkest secret and heart. But Lucy had failed at her stalling.

Nails curving steadily into her scalp, a voice none other than Minerva's vexed above. "Is it too much?"

She could only lean into her touch. Closing her eyes so Minerva couldn't see the shame she had been sulking in. This entire mission a bad idea.

"I-I'm fine. We've just had a long day, don't you think?" Lucy sounded small. Unable to meet the worried gaze from above.

Minerva swiftly pulled her leg over, settling beside her. Her eyes never leaving her face as she fought for the hold of hands. Lucy's fingers trembling within her hands.

"Did I…," eyes still scanning over her, taking her state into account. "For lack of a better word, trigger you?"

Clutching the pendant Lucy shook her head. Everything has been smooth sailing, the rockiness only beginning. Maybe it was the net above them, so sheer that the stars shined upon them. Maybe even Loke was watching over her now.

She could feel her cheeks warm, searching for the mesh's cover. It was such a small space. "Where is it?"

Minerva sat in the middle of the tent and fed off the restless energy. "I don't know what you're looking for."

"The thing- The top, people can see right in." Lucy's paranoia increasing as she thought Aquarius would laugh at such a frantic state. Most likely whispering to Scorpio about how disappointed she was.

"Lucy," the calmest the saber ever spoke. Arms threading under her own, to pull her back into a comforting embrace. The point of her nose daring to slide against her hair on its downward journey. Minerva caressing her curves as her mouth spoke against the nape of her neck.

She rumbled in understanding, "No one can see you here. Not even those bastards above. Just look."

Her fingers tilting her chin up, constellations of autumn shining bright. The water bearer most notable, as it correlated to the warmth ignited from the key. Lucy tried to look down but Minerva wouldn't let go. Her arm tightening around her waist.

"Tell me about them."

She could only blink, "Which one?"

"I know you're smarter than that. Whoever this," Minerva's hand snaking between her breasts to grasp the golden fragment, "is or was."

Now she flinched as the memories burned. No choice given from the ruthless demon she choose to bed. But in fact it was the opposite. An angel sent to relieve her of the burdens she clutched onto so desperately. Though her look was far from it; dark hair with rigid horns in place of the buns she once bestowed. A jagged scar that masked her face, Lucy was lucky she could keep hers hidden. Her gaze always similar to that of Aquarius's, Minerva was beautiful.

"_Make sure __**he**_ _can protect you." _

"Was, still is. She," Minerva's lingering kisses halting, "was my mentor. My whole world for the longest time and I gave her away. Just to summon the stupid mustache man…"

"You mean… The king didn't come of free will?"

"Of Aquarius's…" Her chords strained as she choked her name out. Minerva's arms securing around her waist. Those sparkling stars above securing their vanity in Lucy as they shone bright, the mermaid dull.

"_You'll never marry with a posture like that." _

She straightened, trying to peel away from Minerva. Doubt upon doubt piling still, looking for Aquarius was the last decision she should have made. The connection she felt from the broken key, severing with every disdain.

But her lover help on tight, quietly shushing her cries. Humming in a soft candor as her fingers delicately wiped over her cheeks, kissing the trails her tears left. A wildfire spreading down her bosom, Minerva's tongue attending to her breasts. Lucy only mewled, hands stuck to the covers beneath her.

"I'll take care of you," Minerva murmured; along with many other sweet nothings.

Lucy was on her back moments later, still trying to deny the pleasure she felt -received. Her eyes straying from the sky ever so often. The key burning as Minerva sank lower. Though she wasn't so sure if it was a sign to stop.

A year of loneliness, Lucy deserved this… The lightest gasp as she was filled. One slim digit pushed against her, curling in a delicate tease. Dark waves fell as Minerva leaned over searching for another level of clearance.

She gave a small nod but the gaze narrowed. "I would love to hear your voice."

But Lucy only melted at the sound of hers, garbling on choked words. "Min-... I don't think. I want to… You-"

Her cheeks were reddened as her lips quirked in an odd fashion. They curved and shaped the beginnings of a smile, the most genuine she had received in a while.

In awe she felt herself slip, moaning as another was added. Lucy felt elated as Minerva's blush deepened, lowering herself to level with her nether lips. A man could never make her feel this way.

She writhed under the steady pace of her fingers, the tip of her tongue across her sensitive bud. Lucy cried in ecstasy. Hips rearing back as Minerva blew softly against her (wonder where she learned that from?).

"This won't do…," she muttered.

A question slide to the tip of her tongue but was replaced by a surprised squeal. Minerva hoisting her up by the waist. One fluid turn and she was on top, the position they had started in. "Minerva…" Lucy was shaky, balling her hands into fists.

Only for them to enveloped by the hands of her lover. Each pulled to the side, held in tenderness as her tongue flicked against her own sacred spot. Another content sigh as she did the same again.

She strained to look down but Minerva stopped. Her fingers slowly lacing up with her own, cinching together as a corset. But the touch was needed, calming her. "Chin up. The heavens will bask in you… My star."

And Lucy was breathless, cheeks brighter than any ripe cherry apple. She felt freed, alive; bucking her hips down. Minerva accepted her and tugged on her hands. Her muscle hot as it slipped inside and out. Each of her folds caressed delicately as the heat bloomed evermore.

Just as Minerva commanded, she looked up. Aquarius the brightest in the crest of sky. No words needed as she was filled with tranquility, piercing her through the golden key around her neck. It flushed brighter as her own insides tightened.

Minerva groaning as her sweet juices flooded. Lucy crying out in the sweetest satisfaction, riding away. Her legs held Minerva in place, grip tightening as she pulled down.

"Right there- Oh Mavis!" And the gates to her own starry venue opened, panting. Head falling back as the figures above gleamed, acceptance settling in. This is what Lucy always wanted and her oldest friend was happy.

The aftershock of her climax apparent as she collapsed beside the dark haired beauty. One hand still threaded with her own as a lifeline. Lucy didn't want to let go.

"Do you still want to come with me?" A foreign doubt trickling through her as Minerva sighed.

Her lips placed reverently against her own. She chuckled, her nose nudging against her. "I'm not sure I have enough energy for another round."

Lucy blushed, shaking her head. She was content herself. "No, I meant…" What did she mean? The waves of the ocean called to mind and siren's singing. "To find her, Aquarius. I want you to meet her..."

And silence proceeded. She hoped her request wasn't odd but Lucy didn't want to lose this connection -she couldn't.

Minerva shifted, resting on her side. A poker face as she searched over Lucy, as if in disbelief. A small smirk rising from her query. "And what would you introduce me as?"

An audible gulp wretched from her throat, the question scaring her. Minerva's fingers loosely twirling around a piece of her golden hair. She was aloof, words caught in her throat once more. Whatever they were, it would be her decision.

Lucy only smiled as her mind bounced the word around. Aquarius would love this and would love Minerva. There was not one single question of it as her Lucy's lips slowly forming each syllable, "My girlfriend."

* * *

**It's also canon that Minerva calls Lucy her star uwu**


	4. 82 Olympus - Juvana

It was just another night of laying about. Cuddling in front of the lacrima television and smooching, eating, laughing. Things the normal population of Magnolia did on a Sunday evening. But there was one thing missing for the perfect evening.

"Hey, Juvs," Cana poked her head out from the kitchen. "Whatcha want?"

She sat up from the sofa, her tight ponytail loose. The fringes of blue framing her perplexed features and questioning eyes. "It's almost tomorrow."

A sly wink was sent Juvia's way. "That means another day to party. I'll make you anything you want."

Juvia slothed her way off the couch, shuffling her way over to the small tiled area. "Atta girl. We can watch the nature channel too. I know you don't like all this fighting shit anyways."

She smiled softly, shaking her head. "Juvia doesn't mind it. She just wants Fairy Tail to stay away from home -to relax."

Cana took her by the shoulders and pushed her further into the room as she massaged them. Just a persuasion of her own. "We're going to be relaxing alright. I can forsee it."

She snickered and spun her partner around. Cana's mind creating a plan of mischief for her true intentions as Juvia was sent whirling about. Her hair delicate as she danced the two of them around, still laying soft kisses on the weary lines of her face. She stopped abruptly. Juvia's back settled against the counter, a single hand reaching for the cabinet behind.

As she opened the door, her lips pulled in Juvia's. Her head safe from hitting the silly thing but she couldn't manage to pull away. Long lashes fluttering over her own cheeks as Juvia sighed into her current ministrations. Her fullness perpetuated as she leaned in closer. A full bosom pressed against the little she had.

Breathing slowly she asked again, "What d'you want? And don't say me."

They both giggled, still unable to pull away. "If Juvia can't have you then, a shot."

Cana looked down at her; did Juvia hit her head on the way over? She never asked for hard liquor, only sniveling glasses of white wine and tall cans. Her porcelain cheeks flushing as Cana pulled the bourbon from the cabinet. It was her favorite by far.

"You're a big girl now," she tittered. Her fingers deftly pulling two small glasses, popping the top off the bottle. "One for me and one for you."

But it was another surprise as Juvia pried the first glass from her. The clear glass slowly disappearing into her cleavage. Clearly her water woman had learned a thing or two since they began. Cana's inner fire stroked as she pressed together the mounds, the glass barely peaking from the top. But she shook her head nonetheless, knowing Juvia's true intentions.

This was not how you really took a body shot.

"Juvia thinks we can do it this way." Her forearms placed on the counter, leaning back on display. The straps of her silken gown falling over her shoulders, the same blue as her eyes.

Cana ground against her waist. A small sigh omitted for such a distraction, taking the glass from her breasts. "I'm afraid it works a little differently, Juvs. Like this…"

Not a moment of hesitation as the caramel liquid spilled down her chest. Cana pushing Juvia's soft mounds together as she dove between. Lips and tongue suckling on the bitter liquor that pooled. Juvia unable to hold her moans down as she poured more.

She was greedy. Cana unable to stop her assault as she nipped at her perky chest. Her head spinning as she pulled away. Giving a small grace period as her mouth locked onto Juvia's shoulder. Dainty as she pulled the night gown from her shoulders. The fabric dropping down to the kitchen floor, only to leave Juvia in a pair of lacy boy shorts.

"Cana," she whined. Her own fingers spreading under her shirt, tugging on the hem.

She obliged, Juvia pouncing as soon as it fell to the floor. Leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck, paying special attention to her own breasts. Cana yelping as her back pressed against the cold counter. Sighing in relief as soft fingertips squeezed on her pointed peaks. Soon drenching one within the confines of her mouth. Nipping as her hand palmed the other; moaning from her teasing wiles.

Unexpected yet again.

Even more so as her hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle. A shy smile a mirthless companion to the blue eyes that lidded. Focused on her navel. Hissing as the cool drink spilled down between her own cleavage. Juvia in wait as it dripped down her abdomen, rolling over the flexed muscles with her lithe tongue.

Cana's chest heaved as he hand fisted into the blue waves, making the crash. As the bourbon continued to pour, not a drop wasted. Juvia caressing each muscle with her lips, slurping mixed with her own soft gasps.

All the while, Juvia pulled down her shorts. Laying a kiss over the cloth that covered her nether lips. Cana pulled her back, grinning on the sight of her girlfriend.

"Maybe Juvia should have used vodka instead." Her pupils dazed, her hair a wild mess. From her crouched position, she looked so small.

Cana chuckled and patted the top of her head. "Nah, you're perfect. Especially in bourbon couture."

And she was. The water mage an image to behold as she stood, pawing at her. Lightly she combed a piece of hair behind her ear, breathless. Blue eyes frenzied, lips true to the bashful smile. A face of beauty to match her dangerous curves and present chest. Her body slick with alcohol much like hers.

She pulled her in by the waist. Taking her mouth in slowness, nipping as Juvia's hands wandered up her sides. Unsubtle as she switched them back around, hiking a single leg up. Cana rolled her hips into Juvia's. Her partner mewling high into their locked tongues.

Juvia wobbled. Quickly taking advantage as her hands groped her bottom, pulling the smaller woman into hers. Rumbling in satisfaction as both of her silky legs securely wrapped around her waist. The belt of chastity needed no longer.

Brisk as he hand shot down between the two of them. The pads of her fingers rubbing her most sensitive spot through her panties. Crudely pulling the barrier to the side. Warm as her fingers sunk deep into Juvia's folds.

She held onto her shoulders, biting her lip. Unable to hold back a single moan as she kept a fast tempo. Cana stepped back, Juvia's weight hardly an issue. But as she dared, she couldn't make it out of the kitchen. Their fridge shaking as Juvia smashed against it.

"Sorry- Agh, Juvs." She apologized, kissing her cheek.

Juvia durable, laughing as she shook her head. "Juvia is fine but are you?"

Only continuing her ministrations as an answer. Juvia's juices coating her hand as she fingered her. Two fingers followed by a third in a matter of seconds. Her grip only tightening around her forearms, Cana hissing in response.

The refrigerator still shook, magnets falling as she rutted against it's cold surface. Nipping Juvia's throat, descending to her bosom once more. Taking a dusty pink nub into her mouth and moaning. Porcelain legs quaking around her. Cana's tongue swirling up against the hardened peak.

"C'mon, Juvs." Cana panted. Fatigue gnawing its way into her.

The fingers inside her heat curled -thumb pressing down on her sensitive bud. Juvia's back arching as a strangled cry of ecstasy came. Cana combed her hair back and planted her lips upon her cheek. Their bodies slick with sweat; an aroma that reminisced the beach.

Juvia smiled, one foot dropping to the floor. "Do we still have to go to the gym tomorrow?"

Her thumb rubbing circles around her thigh as she tried to hold back her own laughter. Cana swiftly cradled Juvia, "If I carry you around any more, we definitely won't have to."

"You calling Juvia fat?"

Cana barked, "Not at all. You're better than any weight I could ask for."

She laid her girlfriend down on the sofa. Wishing she hadn't looked back at their kitchen. It was a mess that could wait until morning.

* * *

**Wow, two updates in a row? I can't believe my eyes.**


End file.
